


Old wounds

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Just something random that I couldn't let stay unwritten, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively "The reason Kankri doesn't trust any psion"<br/>Basically just a quick little thing I wrote while sleep deprived and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old wounds

He wasn't exactly sure who had done it this time, but he did know that it was happening. All he could see were bright flashes. Red blue red blue red blue, quickly changing to the other and back again. Screaming, someone was screaming at him. It was loud, it made his ears hurt, he wanted it to stop.

"....MOVE!"

Move...? Move where? Away from the noises? Away from the light? He was back to being a confused wriggler again, barely two sweeps old. What was being asked of him? Was he supposed to run away? Run towards someone? It hurt to think, his lungs wouldn't draw any air and everything was just horrible.

"...KANKRI...."

Kankri, that was him. Someone was calling him, right? Or were they? The flashes of red and blue just kept getting worse, and everything started shaking around him. He felt his bloodpusher pumping faster, adrenaline rushing through his body and alerting him to a dangerous situation going on.

"...KANKRI.....MOVE!"

Where? Where was he supposed to move? He didn't know what was happening. He was scared, he felt alone, he wanted back, back to his hive. To his custodian. He wanted to pick out a storybook like always and read a little with the one that raised him since he had been discovered outside the brooding caverns. It was him who Kankri owed his life to.

"...WAY...KANKRI!"

Who was yelling at him? It sounded so familiar. The flashes were getting brighter, it hurt his eyes to look at them, but he also felt himself physically unable to close them. It was like his body wasn't his own anymore. It was like he was a pupped in a wretched show, the strings being pulled somewhere above his head where he couldn't see.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY KANKRI! MOVE!"

Suddenly, it hit him. He knew what this was, the light, the screaming, the fear. The memories rushed back to him in one solid wall that hit him like a punch to the gut.

The bright light, red blue red blue, a psion. A psion under the influence of mind honey. The screaming, people who were panicked at the presence of said psion, trying to get away and trampling down everything that came into their path.

The fear, the fear of standing only mere feet away from the overloading yellowblood who was screeching in pain, clutching his head as psionic energy kept building up within their thinkpan.

And the yelling. The constant screams for him to move, to get away. His custodian, his /father/ trying to get him out of harms way. He remembered. The next thing he knew was that a large shadow settled around him, protecting him. There was a large explosion, then this horrid, horrid screech of utter pain, then a searing pain tearing through his back and then...

Then nothing.

When he came to himself again he found himself on the floor of his hive, someone banging at his door frantically. He could still feel the fresh tear tracks running down his face, the pain of the burn scar pulsing through his back. Every bang on the door sent a small shock through his head, making it pound worse and worse as his headache kept building.

He remembered, he had been out and about, talking to Porrim when Mituna rushed up to them, his little dancestor in tow. Things got a little heated and the next thing he knew was sparks flying at his face.

That was when he had lost it.

He must have run away while in his panic, instantly seeking out the one safe space that he had in the bubbles. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get himself back into this realm, shaking from the effort of simply sitting up.

The banging at his door eventually stopped and Kankri presumed that whoever had been there went away. Good, as it should be. Slowly, he moved to crawl onto the couch, not making much of an effort at getting comfortable before he collapsed, he just hoped that he would get the usual dreamless coma and not a rehearsal of what he had just witnessed yet again.

And with that, he slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Good that that got off my chest. You can pretty much put any troll as Kankri's father, but I prefer to have him being raised by Beforus!Karkat. Ironically enough, the psion can also be pretty much anyone, but if you make it Beforus!Sollux it just gets that much more sad when you think about it. (Especially since I ship Beforan SolKat SO hard) But ye, its up for interpretation really.


End file.
